Esper Love
by WhiteSpell
Summary: En ciudad Bonyari existen los Espers, Japón solo cuenta con los 5 espers nivel 5 de esta ciudad, Raku es el segundo más fuerte y Shuu el tercero, en el bajo mundo muchos países desarrollan espers por medios inhumanos desatando así la Gran Guerra Esper, podrán Raku y Shuu proteger a su ciudad, país y seres queridos junto a los otros nivel 5, leamos lo juntos. :)
1. Espers Nivel 5

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece al igual que las habilidades Esper, son de To Aru Majutsu no Index.

Espers Nivel 5

El joven Raku duerme plácidamente en cama, disfruta de su plácido sueño, pero dicho sueño es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, ya que su padre entra gritando.

BAMP, sono la puerta al abrirse fuertemente, despierta Raku, debes ir a entrenar- dijo el padre del joven en tono alto pero muy alegre.

-Waaaaa- gritaba el joven del susto proporcionado por su padre, el joven por reflejo involuntario le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica a su padre, no le hace daño, ya que el Sr. Ichijou ya está acostumbrado a las descargas eléctricas de su hijo, Raku es un Esper, al igual que muchos jóvenes de la ciudad, la única diferencia es el nivel, Raku es el segundo Esper nivel 5 más fuerte de la ciudad. El Sr. Ichijou descubrió la habilidad de su hijo cuando apenas este tenía 8 meses de vida, fue cuando Raku se cae aprendiendo a caminar y del dolor, al igual que todo bebe tiende a llorar, pero al llorar, de su cuerpo salía electricidad de manera involuntaria, así fue como lo llevaron al CDE (Centro de Desarrollo Esper) que estaba en la ciudad, desde pequeño el joven Raku fue muy prometedor y a la corta edad de 10 años alcanzó el nivel 4, a los 13 años alcanzó el nive sus 16 se volvió el segundo Esper más fuerte de la ciudad, es el segundo más fuerte de los 5 Espers nivel 5 en toda la ciudad.

-Ha- suspira el padre del joven, esto no me sorprende, además ya me acostumbre, creo que desarrolle inmunidad a tus ataques hijo, vístete, tienes que ir al Instituto, recuerda que tú inicias tu entrenamiento a las 06:00 a.m. y tus clases normales a las 08:00 a.m., alístate o llegaras tarde- dijo el padre del joven mientras le mostraba su reloj y señalaba de que eran las 05:30 a.m.

-Mierda, demo darme prisaaaa- dijo el joven Esper mientras corría hacia su baño, se bañó tan rápido como pudo, se vistió, desayuno y sale de su casa.

-Solo faltan 8 minutos para iniciar, no lo alcanzaré a lograr a tiempo- dijo el joven un poco triste. O tal vez si lo logré- dijo el joven mientras sonreía y comenzaba a correr, mientras corría, de sus manos soltaba rayos eléctricos, con los cuales, con electromagnetismo se agarró al cobre que está en el cableado de los postes y empieza a movilizarse en el aire, es como si estuviera volando. Mientras se movilizaba a una gran velocidad, solo se podían escuchar los chasquidos eléctricos y se veía una gran línea azul que pasaba a gran velocidad, dejando un gran brillo a su paso. Ichijou, el cual mantenía su identidad como Nivel 5, no contaba con que en su trayecto se toparía con Onodera, la cual estaba barriendo la acera del frente de su casa. Lo único que la joven pudo hacer fue decir Ichijou-kun, a lo cual el nombrado solo voltio a ver de dónde provenía su nombre.

-O-O-Onodera- dijo el joven un poco asustado, ya que nadie sabe que él es un nivel 5, en el Instituto Bonyari todos son Espers, pero lo que hace especial al Instituto, es que solo tiene 2 Espers nivel 5, el resto son nivel 2 o 3, en la clase de Raku, los únicos con nivel 4 son Tsugumi y Chitoge.

-Nivel 5- dijo Onodera al darse cuenta de la cantidad de electricidad que controlaba y producía Raku, Ichijou-kun, tú eres… Electromaster- pregunto Onodera mientras soltaba su escoba.

-Ya que me descubriste no tengo alternativa, así es Onodera, yo soy Electromaster, uno de los dos nivel 5 que tiene el Instituto- dijo Raku mientras bajaba a la acera. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ya que con Piroknight, hemos decidido mantener nuestro nivel en anonimato- dijo Raku mientras le contaba la verdad a Onodera.

-Entonces, tú y el otro nivel 5, son los primeros en llegar al aula de entrenamiento, eso explica por qué al entrar, el cabello se levanta y la mayoría de los teléfonos se descontrolan, entonces el otro chico es el que deja casi todo quemado a su paso- argumentaba Onodera.

-Por favor Onodera, no se lo digas a nadie.

-No te preocupes Ichijou-kun, soy una tumba.

-Entonces Onodera, este será nuestro secreto- dijo el Electromaster mientras le sonreía a la chica.

La joven de cabello castaño solo pudo responder Hai, ya que estaba guardando un secreto con el joven del cual se enamoró desde la secundaria.

-Entonces, nos vemos Onodera- dijo Raku mientras se volvía a agarrar a los cables con electromagnetismo.

-Así que Ichijou-kun es un nivel 5, yo solo soy un nivel 3, ahora todo tiene sentido, los únicos que inician su clase de entrenamiento a las 06:00 a.m. son los nivel 5, me pregunto quién será el otro-dijo la chica mientras tomaba su escoba y regaba las plantas de su casa.

"Vaya, así que Onodera ya sabe quién soy, bueno confió en ella, así que ella no lo revelara"- pensaba el joven mientras se movilizaba en el aire.

-Así que Onodera-chan te descubrió Raku- dijo Shuu mientras aparece al lado de Raku, Shuu es el otro Esper nivel 5 del Instituto Bonyari, el poder de Maiko es la Piroquinesis, es la capacidad psíquica de controlar y generar el fuego con la mente, al igual que Raku, Raku tiene la electroquinesis, que es la capacidad psíquica de controlar y producir electricidad.

-Que te dijo ella- dijo Shuu mientras volaba al lado de Raku, Shuu volaba por medio de sus pies, ya que producía fuego en sus pies haciendo que se eleve.

-Que era una tumba, no te preocupes, ella no sabe de ti- argumento Raku.

-Muy bien, apurémonos o el sensei nos matara- dijo Shuu muy alegre. Una vez llegaron, el sensei los regaño, llegaron casi un minuto tarde, no importa vayan y prepárense- dijo el sensei un poco resignado, Hai- respondieron los jóvenes.

De camino al instituto Bonyari, Tsugumi, Chitoge,Ruri, Marika y Onodera, decidieron ir a investigar quienes eran los dos Espers nivel 5 por obligación de Chitoge, la cual tenía mucha intriga.

-Son las 07:30 a.m., los nivel 5 siguen entrenando, quiero saber quiénes serán- decía Chitoge muy emocionada.

-No deberíamos estar acá Chitoge-chan, podríamos meternos en problemas- dijo Onodera un poco preocupada ya que no quería ser regañada por el sensei y que las demás se enteraran la identidad de los nivel 5.

 **Hola gente, esta es la nueva historia, RakuxChitoge: You´re my true love, la terminaré muy pronto e inicio con esta la cual será un poco más larga, espero les guste esta nueva idea, espero sus reviews.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	2. Coronas Fúnebres

Nota: Hola gente, al fin volví y mi regreso será continuando esta historia, no pude escribir ya que estaba haciendo lo necesario para entrar a la universidad, ahora que se solucionó eso y tengo tiempo libre, continuaré escribiendo. Estas historias son por diversión.

Coronas Fúnebres

Las chicas creyeron que podían entrar al área de entrenamiento, lo que ellas no sabían es que el sensei encargado del entrenamiento de los nivel 5, siempre pone un campo invisible, así nadie puede entrar a interrumpir el entrenamiento de los jóvenes.

-Maldición, muy astuto- decía Chitoge muy enojada.

-Tranquila Oujo, más adelante podremos saber quiénes son, no se enoje- decía la joven asesina de manera muy educada. Los jóvenes nivel 5 terminaron su entrenamiento, tuvieron sus clases normales con sus amigas y salieron de su instituto de manera calmada hasta que…

-Darling, ¿qué harás hoy?- pregunto Chitoge a su novio falso.

-Iré al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo teléfono, me compraré un IPhone 6S, creo que comprare el de 128GB, es el que necesito- aclaro el joven.

-Oh suena genia- Chitoge no pudo terminar de decir su argumento ya que Raku se lanzó sobre ella para cubrirla del ataque de un esper.

-JAJAJAJAJA, parece que lo lograste esquivar- dijo la chica.

-Shuu, cuida a las chicas, de esta me encargo yo- dijo Raku.

-No puedes hacer nada Ichijou Raku, eres un nivel 2, por lo que veo ella es una nivel 4, deja que yo me encargue- dijo Tsugumi.

-Así que ahora las chicas te protegen, que tan patético eres, Electromaster- dijo la joven.

-Está bien Tsugumi, déjame, veo que sigues igual de habladora como siempre Alice- decía el joven mientras se acercaba a la chica, mientras caminaba Chitoge le decía que se detuviera, pero Shuu le dijo que no, él estaría bien. Mientras caminaba Raku decía.

-Perdonen por mentirles, no soy un nivel 2- ante tal comentario las chicas se asombraron. El joven de cabellos oscuros seguía caminando y mientras caminaba emanaba una gran cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo.

Chispas era lo que se escucha del joven ya que su cuerpo producía demasiada electricidad, las chicas, las cuales observaban asombradas, al ver la cantidad de electricidad que producía y controlaba Raku estaban asombradas, hasta que Shuu habló.

-Él es un nivel 5, es el segundo nivel 5 más fuerte de la ciudad, su habilidad es la electroquinesis, de ahí viene el apodo de Electromaster-hablaba Shuu.

-Pero porque te dijo que nos protegieras, tú eres u nivel 1- agrego Ruri. En ese momento el joven sonrió sinceramente.

-Perdonen, al igual que Raku, yo también les mentí, soy un nivel 5, ocupo el tercer puesto entre los más fuertes de la ciudad, mi habilidad es el Piroquinesis. Impactadas, era la única expresión que tenían las chicas en su rostro al saber que los chicos que ellas tenían por amigos y novio falso eran los Dos Reyes del Instituto Bonyari, los dos espers que le dieron prestigio al instituto por sus raras habilidades y puestos entro los más fuertes. El combate entre la joven aeroquinesista y el electroquinesista no se hacía ignorar, viento y chispas estaban alrededor del área del conflicto, la gente salía corriendo temiendo por sus vidas asustadas al ver tal cantidad de poder ser emanada de los cuerpos de dos jóvenes mientras sus amigas aun observaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Jah...ah…Jah…veo que mejoraste- decía Alice mientras se agarraba su brazo izquierdo el cual se disloco al usar mal su habilidad y debido al cansancio trataba de mantener el ritmo de Raku, el cual aún no estaba cansado y podía dar más de sí.

-¡¿Por qué las atacaste a ellas y no sólo a mí?!- dijo enojado el joven de cabellos azules mientras concentrada una gran cantidad de electricidad en su mano derecha.

-¡PORQUE SE ME DA LA REGALADA PUTA GANA!, ADEMÁS MI OBJETIVO ES DERRIBARTE DE TÚ POSICIÓN DE SEGUNDO MÁS FUERTE- gritaba la joven enfurecida mientras se dirigía atacarlo con una lanza hecha de aire concentrado; Raku el cual es hábil debido a fuerte entrenamiento que ha tenido desde joven, esquivar un ataque de alguien que está cansado es pan comido.

-¡DESGRACIADO, NO ME SUBESTIMES!- declaró la joven esper mientras dirigía otra lanza de aire, la cual no surtió efecto debido a que Shuu se interpuso envolviendo a las chicas y a él en una gran bola de fuego, las chicas al verse en medio e la gran bola de llamas que las cubría no se asustaron, se sentían seguras, una vez la lanza fue desecha debido a la gran resistencia de las llamas, Shuu desaparece la misma.

-Acaba con esto Raku, ya hemos atraído demasiado la atención- dijo Maiko mientras ayudaba a las chicas a levantarse. El joven eléctrico solo sonríe y decide acabar con un solo ataque, el joven se mueve más rápido que la joven apareciendo atrás de ella, con su mano derecha la cual ya había concentrado gran cantidad de electricidad impacta en la espalda de la joven electrocutándola, el ataque no la mata, solo la deja inconsciente.

La batalla había terminado, la policía y ambulancias no se hicieron esperar y llegaron al lugar del encuentro, mientras los paramédico atendían a los ciudadanos los cuales solo tenían heridas menores como raspones y pequeños golpes, otros sólo sentían sus músculos adormecidos debido a la electricidad que se había concentrado en el lugar. Mientras las chicas que acompañaban a los Dos Reyes descansaban y se tranquilizaban podían ver y escuchar como un militar de alto rango se acercaba a los chicos.

-Electromaster, piroknigth, presentes- hablo el coronel.

-Hai- dijeron los chicos mientras estaban firmes, con su mano izquierda atrás y con su mano derecha hacían un saludo militar.

-Vengo con algunos cargos altos del gobierno japonés, preséntense-ordeno el hombre. Los dos jóvenes se pararon firmes con las brazos hacia atrás y saludaron.

-Ichijou Raku, esper nivel 5, habilidad electroquinesis, segundo puesto entre los más fuertes-

-Shuu Maiko, esper nivel 5, habilidad Piroquinesis, tercer puesto entre los más fuertes-

Las chicas observaban asombradas como sus amigos saludaban a los miembros del ejército y miembros del gobierno, también podían ver como los militares les tenían respeto al ser solo dos jóvenes de 17 años. Las chicas, un poco curiosas se acercaron y lo que les escucho les asombro y asustó un poco.

-Maiko, Raku le ejército y gobierno japonés los necesita de nuevo, ambos, al ser miembro de las Coronas Fúnebres son solicitados- hablaba el coronel.

-¡Ustedes pertenecen a las Coronas Fúnebres!, pertenecen a esa organización que se supone que no existe- dijo Chitoge en voz alta. Ante tal comentario el coronel sonrió.

-No son una organización secreta, aparte del ejército y las FDA (Fuerzas De Autodefensa), las Coronas Fúnebres son un escuadrón de élite, está compuesto en su mayoría de espers nivel 5 y nivel 4, Los 5 más fuertes de la ciudad son los comandantes de su propia unidad, la cual se compone por nivel 5 que no están en el ranking y espers nivel 4- explicaba el coronel dejando asombrados a los presentes.

-Coronel, porqué les cuenta esto-argumentaba Raku.

-Eso se debe a que investigamos a las chicas, y ambas serán parte de la unidad Ataúd Negro, la cual es comandada por ustedes dos- aclaro el coronel.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?! Piensa mandarlas a la zona de combate- dijo Shuu asombrado.

-Sí, ya llegaron los otros comandantes de las Coronas-aclaro el comandante.

-¿Quiénes son, en total las Coronas?- pregunto Tsugumi.

-Accelerator, nivel 5, habilidad Accelerator, primer puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Ichijou Raku, nivel 5, habilidad electroquinesis, segundo puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Shuu Maiko, nivel 5, habilidad Piroquinesis, tercer puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Bomber, nivel 5, habilidad aceleración de partículas, cuarto puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Sophia Law, nivel 5, habilidad hidroquinesis, quinto puesto entre los más fuertes- explicaba el coronel.

-Toma Raku- dijo el coronel mientras le lanzaba una caja blanca al joven, -es el Smartphone que querías no- agrego el hombre.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo el joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Darling, ¿por qué necesitas el teléfono? - preguntaba la rubia muy confundida.

-Eso se debe a la alta capacidad de procesamiento de información de Raku, ya que es capaz de manipular la información atreves de corrientes eléctricas dirigidas desde su móvil a las señales que emiten los dispositivos electrónicos, en pocas palabras, es capaz de hackear desde su móvil y violar la seguridad de cualquier cosa electrónica, también es capaz de hacerlo desde un ordenador, él y Accelerator son los más capaces cuando se trata en el manejo de la información y calculo- explicaba Shuu. -En mi caso, mi capacidad de procesamiento y calculo no es tan alta como la de ellos, pero me permite tener un 90 en los exámenes- agregaba el joven mientras sonríe.

-Muy bien, basta de charlas, Maiko, Raku vengan conmigo, el gobierne quiere hacer pública a las Coronas-argumento el coronel mientras se llevaba a los jóvenes.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas- dijeron los chicos mientras se despedían de sus amigos mientras movían su mano de lado a lado y entraban a una camioneta la cual iba fuertemente custodiada.

 **Hola gente, bueno les dejo este capítulo recién escrito, bueno, les informe que los días que podré actualizar las series en pausa, serán lunes, jueves, sábados y domingos, ya que lunes y jueves en la tarde no tengo clases :D y pos sábado y domingo se respetan.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen las demoras.**

 **Matta Nee!**


	3. ¡Coronas Fúnebres al público!

Nota: Nisekoi no me pertenece.

¡Las Coronas Fúnebres aparecen ante el público!

Una vez las chicas ya estaban mejor, decidieron ir a la casa de Chitoge a ver el anuncio en la televisión, era la presentación Oficial de las Coronas Fúnebres.

-En el noticiero—

El coronel, el cual, con el permiso del Ministro de defensa, sube al escenario.

-El Gobierno Japonés, el Ministerio de Defensa, el ejército y las FDA, se enorgullece de presentarles a:

-Accelerator. Esper nivel 5, 1er puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Ichijou Raku. Esper nivel 5, 2do puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Shuu Maiko. Esper nivel 5, 3er puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Bomber. Esper nivel 5. 4to puesto entre los más fuertes.

-Sophia Law. Esper nivel 5, 5to puesto entre los más fuertes.

Nombraba el coronel mientras los jóvenes mencionados salían en orden, todos los jóvenes vestían de negro, sus ropas consistían en unas botas negras, un pantalón negro, el cual, a pesar de que se vea ajustado al cuerpo, es muy flexible, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta negra, de los cuellos de cada joven colgaba una identificación.

-Les presento a, Las Coronas Fúnebres- dijo el coronel mientras hacia un saludo militar y los demás miembros hacían lo mismo. En ese momento la prensa dio un sobre salto ya que la mayoría de estos jóvenes estaban entre los 17 y 20 años de edad. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron las preguntas.

-Fin del noticiero—

-Raku-sama se veía increíble de negro- decía Marika con corazones en los ojos.

-Waaa… tienes razón, vamos a dormir- dijo Chitoge mientras todas le siguen la idea y se quedan a dormir en la habitación de la rubia, lo que no sabían es que mañana les esperaba un nuevo entrenamiento en el instituto. Las chicas se levantaron temprano, se bañaron y se desayunaron y salieron al instituto ya que tenían clase de educación física a las 08:00 a.m.

La clase había iniciado y el sensei inicio su clase.

-Como ya sabrán, no sólo deben aprender a defenderse con sus habilidades, también deben aprender un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y parkour para moverse libremente, para eso, dos miembros de las Coronas están acá para enseñarles, ya deben saber quiénes son, así que los dejo con ellos- dijo el sensei mientras le daba el mando de la clase a Raku y Shuu.

-Muy bien, chicos, les enseñaremos lo básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el parkour- explicaba Shuu.

-Alguna pregunta- agrego Raku.

-Yo- dijo Chitoge mientras levantaba la mano, - al ser miembro de las Coronas, sabes manejar armas y… ¿has asesinado a alguien? - pregunto la joven un poco tímida.

-Sí, sabemos manejar armas- respondió Raku, -frente a tú otra pregunta, sí… hemos asesinado gente en el campo de batalla- dijo Raku de forma seria, esta respuesta dejó a todos un poco asustados, excepto a Tsugumi, la cual es una asesina.

-Muy bien, como pueden observar, tenemos una pista con diferentes obstáculos, los cuales vamos a superar con el parkour, Raku y yo les demostraremos como se hace en estilo libre ya que de eso se trata esta clase- dijo Shuu, -Tsugumi-chan, puedes tomarnos el tiempo por favor- agregó el joven mientras le lanzaba un cronometro.

-En sus marcas-

-Listos-

\- ¡Ya! –

Sonó el silbato ya los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo, todos veían asombrados como se movían de forma libre en la pista, se les veía en el rostro mucha felicidad ya que les gustaba lo que hacían. -Parecen monos- agregó Chitoge, -tienes razón Chitoge-chan, pero… se ven alegres mientras corren- agregó Onodera a lo cual le dieron la razón. El ultimó silbato suena y Tsugumi da los datos.

-Ichijou Raku, 02:32 segundos-

-Shuu Maiko, 02:33 segundos-

Sólo los separaba un segundo de diferencia, era un record asombroso para los dos jóvenes, -Muy bien, háganlo todos, Shuu y yo estaremos corriendo con ustedes en la pista y les daremos consejos-agregó Raku mientras bebía una bebida deportiva y se alistaba para dar clases. Como lo habían planeado, la primera hora de clase sería de parkour, la siguiente sería de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Muy bien mientras todos descansan, Raku y yo les haremos una demostración de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Shuu mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

-No me contendré- agrego Raku.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó y todos veían asombrados como los jóvenes intercambiaban puños y patadas rápidas con una gran fuerza aplicada. -No nos podemos mover de manera libre- agregó Raku, -tienes razón, quitémonos la camisa- agrego Shuu.

-Chitoge, Ruri-chan- gritaron los jóvenes mientras les lanzaban sus camisetas, ellos se movían rápido así que les tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿EEEHHH?!- dijeron las chicas mientras agarraban las camisas.

-Así es mejor- dijeron los jóvenes a la vez, -Asombroso- dijeron los demás alumnos al ver el cuerpo de los jóvenes ya que el entrenamiento que recibieron desde temprana edad, les dejó un cuerpo bien trabajado, algunas chicas observaban sonrojadas, unos chicos con envidia, hasta que Tsugumi interrumpió, ya que la mayoría tenía la misma duda que los demás.

-Deténganse- declaró la asesina, -que es eso que se ve en parte de sus espaldas y brazos, es un tatuaje- pregunto la joven.

-Sí, así es, este es el tatuaje que tenemos, los otros miembros de las Coronas los tienen, mejor dicho, todos los miembros los tienen, ya sean los capitanes o sus subordinados- dijeron los chicos mientras enseñaban sus tatuajes, el tatuaje consistía en una marcha fúnebre que iniciaba desde el lado izquierdo de su espalda baja y terminaba un poco más adelante del hombro, en dicha marcha fúnebre, se podían observar esqueletos cargando ataúdes y terminaba un poco más abajo en el hombro asomándose en el pectoral una corona fúnebre con un cerebro cruzado por una bala, la cual abajo decía Coronas Fúnebres de Japón, ese era el tatuaje que los identificaba como miembros de las Coronas.

-Les dolió- pregunto Ruri.

-Bastante- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo un poco adoloridos. Chitoge y Marika se acercaron a las espaldas de los jóvenes y pudieron ver que tenían muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, algunas en su pecho y abdomen.

-Raku-sama, Maiko-kun, esas cicatrices son…- dijo Marika.

-Sí… son de batalla- dijo Tsugumi, ante tal comentario los alumnos se asustaron un poco.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Raku, a lo que la asesina responde, -Se te olvida que soy una asesina de Beehive, obviamente reconocería cicatrices por puñaladas, disparos, explosiones, quemaduras en la piel, yo… también las tengo- dijo Tsugumi mientras agarraba su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, es por esto que no queremos que vayan a la zona de combate cuando seamos requeridos, es decir, además de ser Miembros de las Coronas, sufrirán mucho… es algo… que no queremos para ustedes chicas, además que pertenecerán a nuestra unidad, no queremos que sufran o en peor caso, tengan un trauma psicológico- argumentaba Raku de manera amable.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que tenemos que hacernos los tatuajes que ustedes tienen, la marcha Fúnebre con la Corona y el Ataúd que está en su pectoral izquierdo- argumento Chitoge un poco alterada.

-Sí, también les darán una identificación como la nuestra, la cual llevaran colgada en sus cuellos- explicaba Shuu, -tranquilas ambos tatuajes duran tres horas, aguanten un poco- agrego de forma bromista el joven.

-Está bien, lo haremos, pero… p-por el momento… podrían ponerse sus camisas- dijeron Chitoge y Ruri muy sonrojadas junto a las demás chicas, ya que el cuerpo de los chicos aún seguía sudado y caliente, los jóvenes sólo dijeron hai un poco apenados. Los chicos continuaron enseñando combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tuvieron sus clases normales.

Caminaban los chicos rodeados de sus amigas como siempre, todo era risas y juegos en su trayecto de salida había tres personas entrando al instituto, eran dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los chicos era un albino de ojos rojos, un joven moreno y una chica de 20 años peli-azul.

Dichos jóvenes se acercaron y el albino fue el que habló,

-Hey, Raku, Maiko, debemos ir- dijo Accelerator.

-Chicos- dijeron Shuu y Raku a la vez, pero no pudieron ya que Sophia se abalanzó sobre ellos restregándole sus enormes pechos en la cara, ante tal acontecimiento las chicas se enojaron.

-Jaaaa, no cambias he Sophia- dijo Raku.

-Vamos de una vez, el día aún no termina, todos los meses vamos juntos, no podemos fallar- dijo Bomber, -así es, así que muevan el culo- agregó el albino muy serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Raku?, ¿Por qué los demás miembros de las Coronas están aquí? - preguntaron Chitoge y Tsugumi.

-Lo sentimos chicas, es algo que los 5 debemos hacer- dijo Shuu, -nos vemos mañana- agregó Shuu dejando un poco dudosas a las chicas.

Los 5 más fuertes se fueron juntos mientras caminaban, Accelerator creo un espacio entre ellos y desvió el sonido del exterior, para que así ellos pudieran hablar más tranquilos. Lo que ellos no contaban es que, persiguiéndolos de cerca, estaban las amigas de los dos jóvenes.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores, espero les vaya agradando esta historia, la cual es bastante larga, ¿A dónde se dirigen los 5 más fuertes?, leámoslo juntos.**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


	4. Aquella Lápida

Nota: Nisekoi ni To Aru Majutsu no Index son míos.

Aquella lápida

Los cinco más fuertes caminaban, en sus rostros se les podía ver una sonrisa y un rostro muy triste, Shuu, de su maleta sacó unas hermosas rosas blancas. Las chicas las cuales los seguían de cerca, Onodera tenía activo su Zone, así que eran invisibles y no podían ser detectadas.

-¿A dónde se dirigen con esas rosas blancas?- pregunto Marika muy dudosa.

-Chicas…- dijo Ruri mientras señalaba el lugar al que los jóvenes se dirigían, observaban que en la entrada se observaba Cementerio Last Heaven, las jóvenes los seguían y veían como ellos se acercaban a una tumba, en ese momento, la lluvia empezó a caer de una forma pesada y triste. Los más fuertes llegaron a su destino y Accelerator desactivo su campo dejando que el agua fría los bañara, Shuu le entrega los rosas a Raku y se inclinaba ante la tumba la cual, en su lápida decía: "Karen McGarden 1990-2010, querida amiga, hermana y capitana, descansa en los cielos".

Las amigas de los jóvenes observaban como Raku dejaba las flores y como los demás hacían un saludo militar, las chicas observaban a los chicos y en sus rostros el dolor que sentían, pero ese dolor aumento más cuando los jóvenes saludaron la tumba de su amiga.

-Karen-senpai, feliz cumpleaños, ya son 26, ya estás un poco vieja, ¿no?- dijo Raku mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aunque dichas lágrimas eran llevadas por la fría lluvia.

-No debes decirle eso a una dama- agrego Sophia mientras lloraba.

-Capitana, en estos 6 años, todos hemos mejorado bastante, ya somos Capitanes de nuestras unidades- dijo Shuu mientras lloraba.

-Así que ya pasaron 6 años sin ti, nos haces falta Karen, aunque de seguro debes estar viéndonos con una sonrisa desde el cielo- dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba los lestes.

-McGarden, hemos cumplido lo que te prometimos, somos los más fuertes de la ciudad, tenemos prestigio y nos hemos ganado el… respeto en el ejército- dijo el albino mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¿están listos?- pregunto Raku a lo que sus amigos asintieron mientras limpiaban sus lágrimas. Se pusieron delante mirando la tumba de su capitana, en la cual abajo del nombre, había una foto, los jóvenes hicieron un saludo militar mientras decían: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños 26 Karen-senpai!- dijeron los chicos con gran sentimiento pero con una voz un poco quebrada. Los jóvenes se despidieron e hicieron de nuevo un saludo militar, se persignaron y limpiaron sus lágrimas. El sol comenzó a salir.

Las chicas observaron y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver a sus dos amigos inclinados en la tumba llorando.

-No debimos haberlos seguido- dijo Tsugumi mientras le limpiaba los ojos.

-Tienes razón- dijeron las demás chicas con los ojos llorosos. Los demás espers se habían ido a excepción de Shuu y Raku, los cuales estaban observando la foto en la lápida mientras la miraban con una sonrisa, Onodera debido a la situación sin querer sus emociones la dominaron y Zone se desactivo, Raku sintió una presencia y lanzo un rayo eléctrico desde su mano a un árbol que estaba allí.

-¡Acaso piensas matarnos!- dijo Chitoge muy alterada ya que casi las alcanza.

-¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacen aquí, nos siguieron?- pregunto Shuu, ante su pregunta las chicas asintieron.

-Aunque los seguimos, ¿de quién es la tumba?- preguntó Tsugumi de manera respetuosa. En ese momento los jóvenes sonrieron.

-Es de Karen-senpai, falleció hace 6 años en combate- dijo Raku con una mirada triste.

-Mírenla, aquí estamos en una foto con ella- dijo Shuu mientras señalaba la lápida, las chicas se acercaron y pudieron ver a una joven de 20 años con el cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y un buen cuerpo, también podían observar que en la foto decía "Ataúd Negro Primera Unidad" y podían observar a los nivel 5 en sus años más jóvenes, todos vestían de negro en la foto, seguían mirando y podían ver a sus amigos cuando tenían 12 años y ya eran parte de la unidad y eran todos muy buenos amigos.

-Es una bella mujer- dijo Ruri de forma respetuosa.

-Lo es, fue mi primor amor no correspondido- dijo Raku mientras reía.

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón, recuerdo la vez que te le declaraste después de la instrucción de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te hizo mierda en ese instante, jaja estaba tan apenada- dijo Shuu mientras se burlaba de Raku.

-¡¿Fue tu primer amor?!- dijeron las chicas asombradas.

-Sí… lo fue, en ese entonces ella me cautivo, además tenía 12 años, era muy inocente en ese entonces, aunque ya no está con nosotros, le tengo cierto aprecio y respeto- dijo el joven mientras sonreía sinceramente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "inocente en ese entonces" Raku-sama?- pregunto Marika muy confusa y a la vez enojada.

-Pues… que la mayoría de las chicas de las Coronas ya pasaron por Ra- no pudo terminar de decir su palabra ya que Raku le puso la mano en la boca.

-Shuu… te recomiendo que no digas nada ya que tú hiciste lo mismo que yo, así que no digas nada o nos matan- dijo Raku muy amenazante. En ese momento Shuu recordó todo lo que han hecho en el tiempo que llevan en las Coronas y al imaginar lo que las chicas les harían si se enteran, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

-Ahora entiendes-

-Si mejor me callo-

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Onodera un poco curiosa. Los jóvenes decidieron salir hasta que en la salida los celulares de todos sonaron.

-¡SHUU, RAKU VENGAN DE INMEDIATO, TRAIGANA LAS CHICAS DE UNA VEZ, REQUERIMOS A ELECTROMASTER Y PIROKNIGTH!- hablo la voz del coronel.

-Entendido- dijeron todos.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- preguntaba Onodera.

-Sencillo- dijeron Raku y Shuu mientras se hacen alrededor de las chicas, en ese momento Raku les dio a todos una pulsera metálica al igual que Shuu, luego les pidió que se tomaran de las manos, y a los extremos estaban Chitoge y Tsugumi, Raku garro la mano de Chitoge y Shuu la de Tsugumi.

-¿Chitoge, eres una teletransportadora cierto?- pregunto el joven a lo que la rubia asiente,-Muy bien, correremos y saltaremos, en ese momento nos agarraremos al cableado con electro magnetismo, Shuu nos dará soporte con su fuego, Onodera, activa tu Zone para mantenernos juntos, Ruri usa tu telequinesis para desviar las aves, Tsugumi cuando lleguemos crea un muro de hielo para detenernos, ya que iremos bastante rápido, Marika usa tu aeroquinesis para corregir el viento- explico el joven a lo que las chicas asintieron. En ese momento Onodera desplego su Zone, Marika les dio un pequeño impulso con aire, cuando saltaron, Raku desprendía una gran cantidad de electricidad, Shuu desprendía una gran cantidad de fuego, corrieron y cuando saltaron Chitoge empezó a teletransportarlos de forma rápida y a grandes distancias, Ruri desviaba las aves en el camino.

Las chicas estaban asombradas, a pesar de que por un lado la electricidad de Raku pasaba, no les hacía daño, y el fuego de Shuu no las quemaba, Chitoge estaba muy contenta ya que es la primera vez que teletransportaba a tanta gente.

Una vez llegaron, como lo planearon Tsugumi hizo un muro de hielo el cual amortiguo la llegada. Los jóvenes entraron y fueron recibidos por dos chicas lolis de 18 años. Las lolis apenas vieron a sus capitanes saltaron de la felicidad.

-Bienvenidos-dijeron las lolis mientras abrazaban a sus capitanes.

-Alex- dijo Raku, -Claudia- dijo Shuu.

-No es momento para saludarse, hay un llamado de emergencia- dijo Accelerator el cual apareció corriendo, las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron en especial Tsugumi. El joven albino aparece vistiendo un pantalón negro, unas botas blancas y estaba sin camisa, en ese momento Alex y Claudia le dio sus comunicadores a Shuu y Raku, los cuales son pequeños y se meten en la oreja.

-Toma tus lentes Raku, los dejaste- dice Acce mientras le lanza los lentes a Raku,-vamos, hagamos nuestro trabajo, ustedes chicas sígannos- dijo Raku. Los jóvenes salen corriendo y llegan a la sala de mando donde estaba el coronel y demás personal, demasiados monitores, pantallas y proyectores holográficos. En el momento en el que los jóvenes llegaron, Raku y Alex se fueron a una esquina con 6 monitores, Acce y Claudia se hicieron en otra esquina con las mismas características.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijeron el albino y las chicas que los acompañaban.

-Es un buen momento para que vean a lo que me refería, van a ver a Raku y Accelerator en su otra faceta, hackear- agrego el joven de lentes. Las chicas observaban asombradas como los 4 jóvenes tecleaban a una rápida velocidad y un montón de ventanas se abrían en pantalla. –Raku, Shuu ustedes irán, prepárense, la ubicación está en sus comunicadores, prepárense para salir, sus uniformes están listos, cámbiense y salgan de una vez- agregó el coronel.

-Podrás continuar sin mí Alex- pregunto el joven.

-No se preocupe, después de Acce-sama y usted, Claudia y yo somos las segundas mejores hackers acá, vaya tranquilo- agrego la pequeña peli-verde. Los chicos solicitados se hicieron atrás, y se cambiaron tan rápido como pudieron, lo jóvenes salen con su pantalón negro puesto, sus botas negras, una camiseta blanca, mientras se alistaban sus amigas estaban asombradas, los jóvenes hacían todo de manera fría, calculadora y muy profesional, sentían que les faltaba un gran camino por recorrer. Los jóvenes se pusieron un chaleco antibalas, encima su camiseta blanca y encima de ellos una gabardina de color negro, antes de salir, pulsaron su comunicador y unos lentes holográficos aparecieron mostrando los datos de la misión.

-El jet los espera, salgan de una vez- dijo el coronel, -chicas ustedes son las novatas pero demuestran gran potencial, observen como estos monstruos hacen su misión- agregó el coronel.

-Nos vemos- dijeron los jóvenes mientras salían del cuarto de mando.

 _ **Hola, espero les guste, aunque creo que escribí demasiado :v, espero les guste, ¿qué será lo que Raku no quiere que Shuu diga?, las chicas verán a los chicos en acción, leámoslo juntos.**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


	5. Raku y Shuu

NOTA: Hola, ¿cómo les ha ido?, al fin tengo tiempo para continuar las historias, mejor no me vuelvo a comprometer con decir fechas de las publicaciones :"v, ahora disfruten queridos lectores.

Raku Y Shuu

Las chicas observaron asombradas como todo el personal de la sala de mando trabajaba de la forma más rápida, ágil y profesional, pero estaban más asombradas de los profesionales que se ven sus amigos, en 20 segundos se cambiaron, pusieron sus chalecos antibalas, pusieron sus uniformes, tomaron sus armas y comunicadores y salen a su misión.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - pregunto Onodera (La ptm soy #TeamChitoge :v)

-No siempre, a veces ellos salen en sus uniformes cuando la situación es de emergencia, lo máximo que alcanzan hacer es ponerse el chaleco y alistar sus armas mientras llegan a su objetivo- explicaba el coronel.

-Eso se debe a que nuestro personal es el mejor, además esos dos siempre cargan sus armas y chalecos en todo lugar- explicaba Sophia.

-Todos deben cargar sus armas en todo momento, es lo mínimo para defenderse además del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las habilidades Esper Sophia-sama- agrego Alex.

-Alex está en lo cierto Sophia, debes estar preparada- dijo el moreno mientras le lanza una pistola a la joven. En ese momento el personal le dio al demás nive las chicas sus comunicadores.

-Son los de ustedes, también tengan- dijo el coronel mientras les lanzaba algo a cada chica, -son sus identificaciones, bienvenidas a las Coronas Fúnebres- dijo el coronel mientras él, Acce, Sophia, Bomber, Alex, Claudia y el resto del personal les daba un saludo militar. En ese momento las chicas se pararon firmes, hicieron un saludo militar y dijeron a la vez: ¡Es un honor trabajar con ustedes de ahora en adelante! Las chicas observaban asombradas sus identificaciones:

-Kirisaki Chitoge, Nivel 4, Teletransportación, Coronas Fúnebres & Ataúd Negro.

-Seishiro Tsugumi, Nivel 4, Cryoquinesis, Coronas Fúnebres & Ataúd Negro.

-Onodera Kosaki, Nivel 3, Zone, Coronas Fúnebres & Ataúd Negro.

-Tachibana Marika, Nivel 3, Aeroquinesis, Coronas Fúnebres & Ataúd Negro.

-Miyamoto Ruri, Nivel 3, Telequinesis, Coronas Fúnebres & Ataúd Negro.

-Muy bien, ahora vengan conmigo-dijo el moreno mientras llevaba a las chicas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto la rubia. -Iremos a que les hagan sus tatuajes y tomen medidas para sus uniformes, no se preocupen por el dolor del tatuaje, les pondrán una crema especial para que no sientan dolor mientras se los hacen- argumentaba el moreno mientras señalaba su tatuaje.

-Después de que las tatúen, Sophia les tomará sus medidas, después de eso se bañan y regresarán aquí, mañana empezarán su entrenamiento físico y manejo de armas junto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, empezamos a las 04:30 a.m. así que estén preparadas- declaró el coronel. - ¡Hai! - respondieron las chicas. -Pueden ver y oír la misión de los otros dos mientras las están tatuando, el comunicador también reconoce su voz y es capaz de desplegar un panel holográfico el cual ustedes pueden tocar, se me olvidaba cuando vengan después de ducharse, se les entregará una tarjeta débito, donde mensualmente se les consignara su sueldo- agrego amablemente el coronel.

-Está bien viejo, yo se los explico mientras llegamos al salón de tatuaje- dijo Bomber mientras se llevaba a las chicas con él. Mientras caminaban las chicas estaban nerviosas y a la vez emocionadas, nerviosas por su primer tatuaje y a la vez ansiosas por todo lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante.

-Bomber-san, le puedo preguntar algo- dijo Tsugumi.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¿Está bien que yo haga el entrenamiento de armas?, después de todo soy una asesina y mi especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas de corto a medio alcance, pero por supuesto, no soy tan buena como ustedes- explicaba la asesina de ojos rojos mientras caminaban.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos, tenemos toda la información sobre ustedes, además es mejor, así sabremos que falencias tienes y podremos pulirlas- agrego el moreno mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho. Ante tal repuesta la joven asesina sonreía muy emocionada.

-Bomber-san, disculpe la pregunta- dijo Onodera.

-Chicas pueden llamarme Bomber, en lo posible, con los 5 capitanes no usen el -san, -kun, -chan o -sama, es algo fastidioso- dijo el joven de gafas mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Entonces Bomber, ¿Por qué nos dan salario? –

-Eso es un agradecimiento por el trabajo que hacemos, ya saben no solo vamos a la guerra, también tenemos misiones de infiltración, espionaje y asesinato, su salario inicial será de 250.000 yenes, mientras más escalen más ganaran- explicaba el moreno.

-¡250.000 yenes al mes!, es demasiado- exclamaron Ruri y Kosaki.

-Y si llegan a ser capitanes esa suma aumenta-

-¿A cuánto? - preguntaron nerviosas las chicas.

-1'950.000 yenes- dijo tranquilamente el chico, en ese momento las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, era una suma demasiado alta.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado- dijo el joven mientras golpeaba una puerta manchada de tinta.

\- ¿Bomber?, que deseas- dijo la voz dentro de la habitación.

-Ink, tienes nuevos tatuajes que hacer, las chicas traen su identificación así que ya sabes-

-Entendido- dijo una joven mientras abría la puerta, era una joven de unos 27 años, cabello gris claro, piel blanca, ojos verdes, debajo de ellos tenía unas increíbles y bien marcadas ojeras, dicha joden tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-Oh, así que son las nuevas reclutas, bienvenidas a mi mundo de tinta, les haré unos hermosos tatuajes-. Las chicas entraron y como se les ordenó, se quitaron sus ropas superiores y acostaron en las camillas, las chicas no se sintieron avergonzadas, ya que además de ellas y Ink, había otras 4 chicas así que todo estaba tranquilo. Mientras ya estaban preparadas, Chitoge dijo:

\- ¿Cómo les estará yendo a esos dos? –

-Veámoslo- dijo Ink mientras encendía el monitor y se mostraba el interior del jet.

\- ¡Empecemos! - dijeron las chicas mientras sonaban sus máquinas.

Mientras las chicas eran tatuadas y aguantaban su dolor, los Dos Reyes estaban en un veloz jet, el cual se dirigía al norte de Tokio.

-Tienes todo listo- dijo Shuu mientras guardaba su pistola, munición extra y dos cuchillos.

-Sí- dijo el joven mientras estaba serio.

-Shuu, Raku, tienen órdenes gubernamentales de destruir y no dejar a nadie vivo de ese casino, los 3 más grandes traficantes de armas, drogas y de personas están reunidos allí, que no quede nada de ellos para identificar—habló el coronel de los comunicadores, a lo cual los jóvenes respondieron serios, en ese momento las chicas se asustaron mientras escuchaban eso.

"¿En serio?, no dejar a nadie vivo" se preguntaban las novatas.

-Entendido- dijeron los chicos, en ese momento la puerta de abordaje empezó abrirse, los chicos se miraron, sonrieron y corren hacia adelante.

\- "¡No me digan que van a saltar!"- pensaron las chicas.

-No se preocupen, ellos saben lo que hacen- dijo Ink mientras seguía tatuando a Tsugumi. Los chicos se lanzaron, mientras caían iban hablando.

\- ¿Crees que las chicas nos hubieran matado si se hubieran enterado en el cementerio? - preguntaba Shuu.

-Es que estas pendejo o te haces, obviamente, nos hubieran matado- dijo Raku.

\- "¿De qué hablan?"- dijo Chitoge mientras hablaba con Ink.

-Pues… esos dos se han cogido a varias chicas, ya sea durante sus misiones y algunas de la Coronas- dijo Ink muy tranquila.

-¡QUE ELLOS QUE!- dijeron a la vez, en ese momento los chicos escucharon todo.

\- ¡Maldita seas Ink!, se supone que no dirías nada- dijeron los chicos a lo cual las chicas pudieron escuchar.

-Pero si la pasamos muy bien juntos chicos- dijeron algunas chicas e Ink mientras estaban tatuando a las novatas.

-Chicos, creo que ya valieron verga y les deben disculpas y explicaciones a sus amigas- dijo el coronel mientras se cagaba de la risa, lo cual todos pudieron escuchar.

\- ¡Aaah maldición! está bien, cuando regresemos se lo diremos todo- dijeron los chicos mientras se acercaban al casino, en ese momento Raku creo un campo de electromagnetismo envolviéndolos a los dos, así cayeron suavemente sin hacer ruido. Los chicos sincronizaron sus relojes y la misión dio inicio. En la entrada del casino solo estaban los guardias de seguridad, los cuales al ver a los dos jóvenes aumentaron su guardia.

-Sus identificaciones e invitación por favor- dijeron respetuosamente, en ese momento, en un rápido movimiento, los chicos le dispararon a cada uno en la cabeza, no se escuchó nada debido a que las pistolas llevaban silenciador, Shuu se acercó a los cadáveres y los toca, cuando los toca, una gran bola de fuego los envuelve, ni las cenizas quedaron. En ese momento las chicas que estaban observando estaban demasiado asustadas. Dentro del casino todos los miembros disfrutaban de la reunión, hasta que vieron caer a los guardias de la puerta, en ese momento dos jóvenes entraron.

-Lamentamos arruinar sus fiestas traficantes, pero hasta aquí les llego su suerte- dijo Raku mientras empezaba a disparar a todo el mundo al igual que Shuu, los demás empezaron a dispararles, pero no surtió efecto, las balas que se acercaban se derretían. Los chicos se habían quedado sin munición, y lo que había era un mar de sangre, algunos cuerpos desmembrados debido a que Los chicos corrían por todo el lugar mientras disparaban y empuñaban sus cuchillos, una vez terminaron de asesinar a todos los que estuvieran adentro, los chicos se limpiaron la sangre que salpicó en sus caras.

-Misión terminada, objetivos aniquilados- dijo Shuu.

-Entendido, buen trabajo, Shuu calcina los cuerpos, Raku ya sabes que hacer- dio las ordenes el coronel. En ese momento bolas de fuego aparecieron y calcinaron a todos, no quedaron cenizas ni sangre en el lugar, después de eso, ambos desataron la totalidad de sus poderes, lanzando sus ataques a las estructuras principales que sostenían el casino, cuando salieron, el casino estaba en ruinas, los chicos vieron que el helicóptero llego por ellos, les lanzaron la soga de sujeción, la cual ataron a u cintura mientras se elevaban, Shuu concentro su poder en su mano derecha, luego una pequeña bola de fuego salió y cayó en el sitio en ruinas, en ese momento una bola de fuego enorme apareció y el lugar desapareció, era como si nunca hubiera existido, solo quedó las marcas de las llamas.

Ese día las chicas fueron tatuadas, medidas y enlistadas en las Coronas, no sólo eso, también comprendieron lo que significaba pertenecer a ellas y las misiones y responsabilidades que esto acarreaba, también le tenían miedo y respeto a Raku y Shuu, vieron la mirada seria y fría de los chicos mientras asesinaban sin ninguna vacilación.

Ese fue el comienzo del primer día de Chitoge, Tsugumi, Onodera, Ruri y Marika mientras se alistaban para recibir a sus amigos.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, sé que fue un poco más largo de lo normal, pero que se le va hacer, el resto de las historias las terminaré en algún momento, como ya dije no diré fechas de las publicaciones, simplemente las subiré y espero que las disfruten.**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


	6. Regaño y primera noche

Nota: Nisekoi y To Aru no me pertenecen. Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Ya ha pasado un poco más de un año que no escribía, pues no les daré excusas, estudios y pereza :v, ahora, espero les guste.

Regaño y primera noche

Las chicas ya habían terminando de ser tatuadas, una vez terminaron, fueron llevadas a la sección de modistería por Sophia, la cual fue a recogerlas.

-Bien, ahora que ya pasaron la tortura, es hora de los uniformes, síganme- dijo la joven mientras las guiaba por las instalaciones, -el uniforme es el mismo dentro de las instalaciones, es el típico uniforme verde militar, ustedes al ser de Ataúd Negro tienen un uniforme negro de más, también déjenme decirles que siempre deben usar el uniforme militar normal en las instalaciones- dijo Sophia mientras se señalaba a ella misma, pues ella vestía botas negras, un pantalón con estampado militar, una camiseta normal de color blanco la cual tenía en el lado izquierdo estampado el logo de las Coronas Fúnebres y de su cuello colgaba su identificación.

-Una pregunta- dijo Onodera mientras levantaba la mano.

-Dime-

\- ¿Hay más uniformes de acuerdo al entrenamiento? Y ¿tenemos que venir a vivir acá a las instalaciones, nuestras familias saben de esto?

-Esa es más de una pregunta, pero bueno, sí, hay más uniformes de acuerdo al entrenamiento los cuales se les dará en el transcurso del mismo; referente a lo otro, sí tienen que venir a vivir aquí y sus familias ya saben, obviamente, ustedes se levantan temprano, entrenan acá, luego van al instituto y si no tienen programados entrenamientos o prácticas por las tardes, pueden hacer lo que deseen, en caso de ser requeridas, deben venir de inmediato, obviamente, por reglamentación deben dormir aquí, no se preocupen sus fines de semana los pasan con su familia, sólo deben regresar el domingo a las 07:00 p.m. a las instalaciones- explicaba la joven esper mientras llegaban a la modistería.

-Ya veo, me parece algo muy razonable- dijo Tsugumi mientras terminaba de analizar lo escuchado.

-Pueden venir nuestras familias a visitarnos- comentó Marika.

-Hay dos días al mes en el cual sus familias son traídas aquí, obviamente de la manera más discreta posible, no queremos exponer a sus familias- la joven abrió la puerta y juntos a las chicas de la sección empezaron a tomar medidas.

Los dos jóvenes acababan de llegar de su misión y fueron al salón de mando en dónde todos les dieron la bienvenida, los jóvenes llegan y entregan el reporte de misión al coronel.

-Muy bien, pueden irse- dijo el coronel haciendo un saludo militar.

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron los chicos, se retiraron y salieron a buscar a las chicas, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que les llevó terminar la misión, dedujeron que ya las habían tatuado y ya les habrían tomado sus medidas, por lo cuál deberían estar a punto de salir de la sección de costura. Los chicos llegaron a la puerta de la modistería y sin pensarlo Shuu abrió la puerta, ya que necesitaba solicitar una camiseta nueva, al entrar los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos y con sus rostros rojos, pues las chicas estaban en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba, todas ya traían sus botas negras, pantalones militares y se estaban terminando de medir las camisetas.

\- ¡NO MIREN PAR DE PERVERTIDOS! - gritó Tsugumi lanzando una ráfaga de lanzas de hielo hacia ellos.

\- ¡LO SENTIMOS! - gritaron los chicos mientras corrían por sus vidas y cerraban la puerta, al cabo de 8 minutos las chicas salieron ya cambiadas en sus uniformes y de sus cuellos colgaban sus identificaciones, en sus caderas ya llevaban en cinturón con el soporte para la pistola.

\- Hola, se ven muy bien chicas- dijo Shuu.

\- Disculpen lo de antes, no fue nuestra intención- dijo Raku un poco sonrojado.

\- No te preocupes, ya Tsugumi se desquitó por nosotras- dijo Chitoge un poco enojada.

-Raku-sama, nos dijeron que la unidad Ataúd Negro tiene su propio dormitorio, ¿eso es cierto? – pregunta Marika con corazoncitos en los ojos a lo que las chicas se apenan un poco.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, en el dormitorio estarán ustedes, también estarán Alex, Claudia, Mike, Shuu y yo, obviamente cada cama, por así decirlo tiene un separador, ya saben como el que hay en las habitaciones de los hospitales para que se sientan más cómodas con el cambio de ropa a pesar de que haya 3 hombres con ustedes- explicaba Raku a lo que las chicas lo tomaron bastante bien.

-Sus cosas deberían llegar dentro de una hora más o menos, aún tenemos tiempo así que vamos al comedor y les explicaremos como son las cosas- dijo Shuu mientras llevaban a las chicas al comedor, era un lugar bastante grande y había bastantes personas comiendo y riendo, llegaron, pidieron sus almuerzos, buscaron una mesa, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

\- Con todo el ajetreo del día, se me había olvidado que no había almorzado- comento Ruri mientras almorzaba con los demás.

\- Verdad Ruri-chan- dijo Chitoge mientras devoraba su almuerzo, al ver eso, los chicos se rieron un poco y empezaron con la sesión de preguntas.

\- Los demás ya les debieron de haber explicado varias cosas, hay algo que deseen saber- argumento Raku mientras bebía un Coca Cola.

-Sí- dijo Chitoge seria y enojada, - ¿a que se refieren Ink y las chicas con que u-us-ustedes la han pasado bien? – termino de comentar sonrojada a lo que las chicas y los jóvenes interrogados se sonrojaron, Shuu se armó de valor y habló.

\- Exactamente eso que están pensando, hemos tenido sexo con algunas chicas de las Coronas y en nuestras misiones, pero déjenme decirles que fue sin amor, simplemente por querer experimentar, por querer graduarnos de vírgenes o simplemente porque una chica nos pareció sexy, en verdad lamentamos decirles eso de esta forma- dijo Shuu a lo que él y Raku piden disculpas. Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de las chicas hasta que Onodera y Ruri se atrevieron a hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo fue y con quién? – dijeron las dos chicas, ambos chicos respondieron apenados y a regañadientes.

-Fue cuando tenía 15 años, fue en unas aguas termales con Karen-senpai, ella estaba un poco ebria y paso lo que tenía que pasar- explico Raku.

-Al igual que Raku, fue cuando tenía 15 años, fue en Alemania con la hija de un objetivo, pues estuve 2 meses infiltrado en la mansión y sólo pasó- explico Shuu. Terminaron de responder y las chicas seguían en silencio, hasta que Tsugumi preguntó.

\- ¿Ustedes… sintieron amor por esas chicas o sólo fue el calor del momento? -

\- Ya lo dijimos, no había sentimientos amorosos, para ser sinceros, es algo que ha todo hombre le interesa y no lo importa perder su virginidad con cualquier chica, ya que queríamos experimentar lo que era tener sexo- explico Raku muy serio.

\- ¿De verdad no sentías nada, Raku? - preguntó Chitoge un poco apenada, sonrojada y ansiosa de una respuesta.

\- No sentí amor por ninguna de esas chicas, fue por el calor del momento, por hacerlo por primera vez, de vez en cuando fue porque hacíamos de guardaespaldas de las hijas de algunos peses gordos a dónde nos infiltrábamos, sinceramente, nunca sentí amor por ninguna de las chicas y si preguntas por algunas de las Coronas, fue porque ambos queríamos, ya que… bueno, tú entiendes…- termino de explicar el joven eléctrico a lo que las chicas los escucharon y perdonaron.

\- Definitivamente, los chicos sólo piensan en cosas pervertidas- argumentó Tsugumi mientras miraba de reojo a los otros dos.

\- Jajajajaja, es normal en los chicos, además dos chicos de 15 años con las hormonas y libido al máximo, no dejarían pasar esas oportunidades con chicas hermosas, su hombría se pondría en duda si no hicieran algo sabes- argumento Sophia mientras se reía y llegaba con un onigiri y un té.

\- Sophia, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico de lentes al ver a su compañera.

\- Ya llegaron las cosas de las chicas, ya fueron dejadas en el dormitorio de su unidad, también les dejaron en la mesa de noche de cada una, una carta de su familia, unos documentos del gobierno, su tarjeta débito, su comunicador, sus lentes holográficos, su chaleco antibalas y su arma de dotación- decía la senpai mientras contaba las cosas con sus dedos, al escuchar las jóvenes se emocionaron y les pidieron a los capitanes de su unidad que las llevaran a los dormitorios a lo cual los jóvenes asintieron.

Una vez llegaron a los dormitorios, los chicos les dieron la bienvenida, era un sitio considerablemente espacioso, llegaron y lo primero que vieron al entrar era un cuadro grande que decía "Unidad Ataúd Negro" en el cual se observaban fotos de sus predecesores, seguían observando hasta que llegaron a la que decía "Ataúd Negro-4ta Generación" y podían ver que tenía como comandantes a Shuu y Raku y las demás fotos de los miembros, también vieron que las fotos de ellas fueron agregadas, las chicas al ver esto se sentían un poco especiales ya que pertenecían a algo grande y estaban usando sus habilidades esper para hacer el bien y proteger la ciudad y seres queridos; seguían mirando el cuadro que ocupaba casi toda la pared hasta que llegaron al final del lado derecho y vieron lo que seguía, "En memoria de nuestros compañeros y amigos caídos en combate" en el cuál se podían observar unas cuantas fotos a blanco y negro adornadas con un lazo blanco en la esquina izquierda, debajo de las fotos decía el nombre del caído en combate y su año de nacimiento y fallecimiento.

-Ra-Raku, esto es…- argumentaba Chitoge mientras se le hacía difícil pasar saliva.

-Es lo que ves, es dónde le hacemos un pequeño homenaje a los que cayeron en combate y así poder recordarlos- argumento Raku de una forma muy tranquila.

-No se pongan tristes chicas, mejor les diremos el orden de las camas, como saben somos 8 personas y las camas están divididas de esta forma, 4 camas al lado izquierdo y 4 al lado derecho, el orden es el siguiente:

- **Lado izquierdo** -

-Raku

-Chitoge

-Alex

-Mike

-Onodera

- **Lado derecho** -

-Shuu

-Ruri

-Claudia

-Tsugumi

-Marika

-Como pueden ver este es el orden asignado por los de arriba, así que espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante- dijo Shuu mientras terminaba de guardar el documento con el orden de las camas en su mesa de noche.

\- "¡ESTOY AL LADO DE RAKU"- pensaba nerviosa Chitoge

\- "¡ESTOY AL LADO DE MAIKO-KUN!"- pensaba nerviosa y enojada Ruri.

-Oh así que Claudia-chan y Alex-chan estarán con nosotros, espero que nos llevemos bien- argumentaba Onodera mientras sonreía y se dirigía a su cama.

-Raku-sama, quien es Mike-kun- comento Marika.

-Oh, él esta en una misión en Rusia debería estar llegando a Tokio hoy y mañana al medio día estará aquí en la tarde- comentó el chico eléctrico. Las chicas se acercaron a sus camas, organizaron sus cosas y al caer la noche tomaron un baño con las demás y llegó l momento de dormir, la carta que fue enviada por sus familias, la leerían en la mañana.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos más adelante.**_

 _ **Sí es que aún hay gente que me lea :'v**_

 _ **Matta Ne!**_


End file.
